Face Down
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max's boyfriend is an abusive jerk. Does she dump him for a way better guy that's actually nice? Who helps her get over him? It might sound unoriginal, but please give it a chance. There's also music 'cause music is my thing. All Human. R
1. Prologue

**Warning- Contains mention of lemons, no actual ones. Contains swearing. I'm writing my first story. SO please tell me if I do something wrong or something. I really want to make a parody so I think I might get my friend Hayley to help me with one. or Courtney. Possibly Rayne. Uhm. First there's info for the story. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Then, there's the prologue. It's short, but it's a prologue so you can't expect much.**

* * *

Info- ( I changed a lot)

Maximum "Max" Batchelder- Not really liked at school. Not social.  
Age- 17  
Dating- Sam Ecker. Abused by Sam.  
Family- Father- Jeb Batchelder-dead, Mother- Anne Borch- remarried, barely seen, Brother- Ari Batchelder- Lives with, Manager of WoW (Wings of Wrath)

Nick "Fang" Venom- Popular  
Age-17  
Dating- Lissa Mule **(I couldn't help myself) **at the beginning.  
Family- Mother- Valencia Martinez, Sisters- Nudge-adopted, Ella- Half-sister

Jeffery "Iggy" Igneous- Popular  
Age- 17  
Dating-Ella  
Family- Angel- Sister, Gazzy- Twin Brother

Monique "Nudge" Venom-Popular  
Age-16 1/2  
Dating-Gazzy  
Family- Same as Fang

Gregory "Gazzy" Igneous- Popular  
Age-17  
Dating-Nudge  
Family- Same as Iggy

Angela "Angel" Igneous- Popular  
Age-16  
Dating- N/A  
Family- Same as Iggy

Ella Venom- Popular  
Age-16  
Dating- Iggy  
Family- Same as Fang

These are the only really important characters. Sam is important too, but his info isn't needed.

* * *

Prologue- Max POV-

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Max," my older brother,Ari, said," I have a huge favor to ask. You know that band that I'm managing? Wings of Wrath?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, they need a girl in the band to get signed, and I thought that, since you have such an amazing voice, that you could be the girl. In the band."

"WHAT?" He knows I don't associate with others. The consequences would be bad. For me and possibly them. Of course Ari doesn't know that's the reason.

"Please, Max! It'll be fun, I'm bringing the to the house so you can get to know each other. Kthnxbye!" He said, hanging up before I could get another word in.

Ugh. I hate that boy sometimes.

* * *

**How was that? It was just a prologue so it's not long. I'm still gunna do my song-fics so request. My suggestion for this is Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift. I might do a one-shot for that. I do was atleast 1 review. More would be great.**

**-Vicky...XD**


	2. Meeting the Band

**The first chapter of Face Down. Also my third story posted today. Wow. Song suggestion is Hey Monday How You Love Me Now. Please request songs. I'll chack the lyrics and see if they fit. I don't care what song it is. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Btw-A couple characters may be OOC.**

**It might be a little depressing in the beginning. It'll be happier after like the first 8 or 9 chapters.**

* * *

Max POV-

After my conversation with Ari, I decided to just chill out until they got here. With the way Ari drives, it would probably be a while.

About a half-hour later, I heard four car doors slam. Hmm. Ari only has a two door car. Someone must have drove them self. A minute later, I heard the door open and close, followed, my the sounds of about three or four sets of feet. It was hard to tell with Ari in the house. He's a big guy. He works out, a lot.

"Max," I turned around, "these are the guys." What I saw, amazed me.

"No," I said. There was no way I was going to be in a band with _them_. They'd probably make fun of me merciless.

He gave me a look. I payed it no attention. "You know Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy."

"No," I said, louder this time. The boys looked surprised. As far as they, and everyone else at school, knew, I never talked above a whisper.

"Why not, Max," Ari whined. For a 26 year old, he sure did whine a lot.

"You know I don't get along with them. I don't get along with anyone," I said sadly. I fingered the sweatshirt. I had to wear clothes that covered everything, even my neck. I even convinced my gym teacher to let me wear them. I don't get hot wearing them anymore. I've been wearing them ever since the bruises started showing up. So far, no one had notice. No one, except Ari and Sam, noticed me. I was a nobody.

"You could. If you tried. You seem to get along with Sam just fine." At Sam's name, I flinched. I don't think anyone notices... except Fang. He raised his eyebrows in a question.

Ari took my silence as an invitation to continue. "Max, you have the best voice ever," The boys looked as if they didn't believe this. I know I don't. "The guys need a voice like yours. Dad would want you to. He loved your voice." I can't believe he brought our dead father into the conversation.

Yeah I said 'dead father'. Our dad, Jeb Batchelder was a good man.**(AN- in this story he was)** A good scientist. Not like my mom's new boyfriend who experiments on people. No he was trying to help people, not ruin their lives for them. He was driving home from work, one day. The light turned green, and he drove forward, crashing into a drunk driver that didn't stop at the red light. I, 13 at the time, was at home with my mom **(AN- her parents never divorced)** when we got the call. From the hospital. Mom left Ari, 22 at the time, with me when she left. Neither of us knew what was going on. Four hours later, mom came home, tears running down her face, and told us the bad news.

Not even a year later, she met Roland, her new husband, and left us. We only hear from her once a month. We only see her twice a year. She doesn't even come on Christmas. Ari took over. Got a job in the music industry and became rich. He proved that we didn't need anyone but each other.

"I'll do it, but only if they agree, too," I said, pointing to the members of WoW (Wings of Wrath)

Fang sighed. "Let's hear what you've got."

I nodded, a smile forming on my face. I couldn't believe that I was getting a chance to be excepted.

"C'mon," Ari said, "we can go up to the music room." Yes, he said music room. We have a huge house. It comes with having a brother that owns a world famous record company and had a famous scientist as a father.

Ari and I led them up to the giant room. Here it goes.

* * *

**I think I might write another one today. I have enough time to. I would like to have at least 2 reviews please. And please request songs. **

**Iggy- Pretty please with purple sprinkles, chocolate cips, chocolate sauce, gummy bears, and red icing on top.**

**Me- What he said.**

**R&R? *bambi eyes***


	3. Not So Bad

**Chapter 2 of Face Down. My fourth thing posted today. Wow. No life. This chapter actually has music. My song suggestiong is Hey, Soul Sister by Train.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride. Nor do I own Face Down of 21 Guns.**

**The songs are Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and 21 Guns by Green Day**

* * *

Max POV-

The music room was very impressive, if i do say so myself. It's filled with drum sets, guitars, pianos (one grand piano, the others are electric), microphones, speakers, violins, basses, cellos, and way more instruments. There were at least two of each instrument, other than the piano.

"We're really big music lovers. If you haven't notice," Ari said, smiling at the band's stunned expression. I guess no one excepted us to have money. I don't exactly come to school in designer clothes. They're not my thing.

I went over to the filing cabinets that held my instrumental recordings. I pulled out Face Down. I grabbed my microphone. I designed it. It was purple with black zebra stripes and my name in silver letters.

I began to sing.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy _  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_  
_[x2]_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again. _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._  
_[x2]_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said_

This song is really meant for a guy to sing, but I love it. I wrote it when Sam started hitting me. I wrote a lot of songs when Sam started to hit me.

"Wow," Iggy said, jaw agape. "I think she's in." Everyone else just nodded.

"Let me hear you now."

"What song?" Gazzy asked.

"21 Guns," Fang replied grabbing a guitar and putting a microphone in the stand. Iggy went over to one of the sets of drums. The blue set. And Gazzy grabbed another guitar. It was black with a lightning bolt. Fang's guitar was black with a brown feather painted on it. His microphone was the same. I used those a lot.

They began to play.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins._

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky,_  
_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_  
_Your faith walks on broken glass_  
_And the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last_  
_You're in ruins._

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky,_  
_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand too close to the fire?_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died_  
_You're in ruins._

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky (x2)_

_you and I._

"Alright," I said, clapping my hands together once. It was to get everyone's attention. I still wasn't talking very loud. At least I was talking. "I guess I'm in."

"Great!" Ari exclaimed. " I have to go to the office** (AN- Remember he owns a record company)**. How about you guys share some more songs and get to know each other?"

"Sounds good," Iggy said. I just nodded.

"'Kay. Bye." Ari left.

"Now what?" Fang asked.

"We could get to know each other and sing some more. How about we ask a question, you answer then play a song. Then, You ask a question, we answer then play a song?" Gazzy suggested. We all nodded. Agreeing.

I guess this wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Okay. That was chapter two. I think I might possibly type another one, but for now I have to take a break because my butt is numb.**

**Iggy- No one cares.**

**Me- Dave does.**

**Iggy- Who's Dave?**

**Me- The wall**

**Iggy- O_o you're crazy**

**me- yes. yes, I am. Thank you**

**Read. Request. Review. R,R&R**


	4. Oh Crap

****

**This really pissed me off. I was almost done with this chapter and it just disappeared. Ugh Oh well. there's nothing else I can do with my time. The songs are He wasn't by Avril Lavigne and Not Meant To Be by Theory Of A Deadman.**

**BlackAthena- i'm not really sure what Dave's reply to that was. He mutters a lot. I heard the words- goat, Yahtzee, yogurt, and squishy in the same sentence. So...Yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

**

"We ask first," Iggy said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like his question. "Why don't you have any friends?" Yep.

I so don't like his question.

"I don't fit in." Lie. I do fit in. Did fit in. Had friends. Lots of them. When my dad died, I drifted away from all of them except JJ. When I was head over heels for Sam, I lost JJ. I spent so much time with him, I lost my best friend. Two weeks later, he started hitting me. I wasn't expecting that.

"You fit in with us."

I looked away. The truth was, if I had any friends, the beating would get worse. And it wouldn't only affect me. I don't want to submit anyone to that kind of pain. I've learned to deal with it, but I don't want anyone to have to deal with it.

"Okay," Gazzy said, looking at me. "Sing." He demanded. For a second, my inability to listen to orders kicked in. I was about to say a snark reply, but stopped myself. I didn't want them to think that I was opening up. Becoming my old self. The old me wouldn't deal with Sam's crap. The new me was getting tired of not fighting back. The old me would've faught back the first time it happened. Sam kept trying to get me to sleep with him. I refused and he hit me. Soon he hit me for no reason. On the brightside, I'd been able to avoid sleeping with him, but I don't think that I'll alwaysb be that lucky.

I went over to the cabinet and grabbed He Wasn't. I turned on the song. And, for the second time that day, I began to sing.

_There's not much going on today._  
_I'm really bored, it's getting late._  
_What happened to my Saturday?_  
_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone._  
_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._  
_He wouldn't even open up the door._  
_He never made me feel like I was special._  
_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is where I start to bite my nails._  
_And clean my room when all else fails._  
_I think it's time for me to bail._  
_This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone._  
_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._  
_He wouldn't even open up the door._  
_He never made me feel like I was special._  
_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices._  
_Na na na na, we've all got voices._  
_Na na na na na, stand up make some noise._  
_Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone._  
_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._  
_He wouldn't even open up the door._  
_He never made me feel like I was special._  
_He isn't really what I'm looking for._  
_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._  
_He wouldn't even open up the door._  
_He never made me feel like I was special._  
_Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na_

"Okay," I said looking at Fang. "My turn. Why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I'm quiet? You've only known me for like an hour."

"I hear things."

"So you gossip?"

"No. I _hear_ things."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

He shrugged.

Ugh. Boys.

"Just sing," I said annoyed.

"Not Meant To Be," Fang said, not even bothering to speak in full sentences. I don't really mind. I do the same, sometimes. And he was kind of cu- No! YOU CANNOT HAVE THOSE THOUGHTS! He's not your friend. He means nothing to you.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry _  
_It's never enough to say I care _  
_But I'm caught between what you wanted from me _  
_And knowing that if I give that to you _  
_I might just disappear _

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing _

_It's like one step forward and two steps back _  
_No matter what I do you're always mad _  
_And I, I can't change your mind _  
_I know it's like trying to turn around on one way street _  
_I can't give you what you want _  
_And it's killing me _  
_And I, I'm starting to see _  
_Maybe we're not meant to be _

_It's never enough to say I love you _  
_No, it's never enough to say I try _  
_It's hard to believe _  
_That's theres no way out for you and me _  
_And it seems to be the story of our lives _

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing _

_It's like one step forward and two steps back _  
_No matter what I do you're always mad _  
_And I, I can't change your mind _  
_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street _  
_I can't give you what you want _  
_And it's killing me _  
_And I, I'm starting to see _  
_Maybe we're not meant to be _

_There's still time to turn this around _  
_You could building this up instead of tearing it down _  
_But I keep thinking _  
_Maybe it's too late _

_It's like one step forward and two steps back _  
_No matter what I do you're always mad _  
_And I, I can't change your mind _  
_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street _  
_I can't give you what you want _  
_And it's killing me _  
_And I, I finally see _  
_Maybe we're not meant to be _

_It's like one step forward and two steps back _  
_No matter what I do you're always mad _  
_And I, baby I'm sorry to see _  
_Maybe we're not meant to be_

Wow. His voi- my thoughts were cut off by the ringing of a doorbell.  
Crap. Sam was supposed to come over to 'hang out'. For some reason, in his little world that means beat the shit out of me. Joy.

"Guys... just stay up here. Talk." And with that said, I ran downstairs, plastered a fake smile on my face, and opened the door.

"Max." He was obviously drunk. As always. Idiot. "Who'shere?" His words were slurred together. "Thereare carsout front." Crap. The guys are here. Oh shit. This is bad.

**

* * *

**

**There it is. Song suggestion is OnTheBrightside by NeverShoutNever. R&R**

**-VickkkyXD**


	5. Fang's Curious

**Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy. I'll make it up to you guys.**

**To BlackAthena- Dave said, "Scream..****.cheese...Justin Bieber... catepil****lar...melon...brain leakage..." I have no idea what that means so just use your imagination.**

**Haha. Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I have school tomorrow, but I promise to keep posting.**

**Thank you CrazyNerdyFangirl and -can't-help-but-fall- for requesting songs.**

**Remember, the songs don't have to have anything to do with the story. They could. They don't have to.**

**Thanks everyone who's favorited. And suscribed. You guys are awesome. **

**Iggy- But not as awesome as me.**

**Me- Whatever. So I'm thinking about making a parody.**

**Iggy- In the parody, I'm a perfect gentlemen.**

**Me- Not you. Iggy the birdkid.**

**Iggy- He stole my name.**

**Me- I named him after you! Dave wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Dave- She...doesn't own... story...JP... She...not...man... old...**

**Me- I just hope you can understand that. I can't. Lol.**

* * *

Max POV-

"Uhm... Ari's band is here."

"Where's'Ri?"**(AN- Remember, he's drunk. If you can't understand what he says then just ask.)**

"He left. He has a meeting."

His face became outraged. "YOUR SLEEPING WITH THEM!" He accused, grabbing me arms. Adding to the already uncountable number of bruises on my arms.

"No, I'm not. I'm hanging out in my room. They're in the music room," I lied, hoping he believed my lie and that he would keep his voice down. I really don't need the guys in the band being suspicious.

"Youare. An'you won'even think 'bout sleepin' wi'me," he said, his voice rising dangerously high. Any louder and someone would hear. He lifted me up, keeping his strong hold on my arm. I almost whimpered. Almost. I didn't because that'd be a sign of weakness. I never showed a sign of weakness. Suddenly, he dropped me to the floor. I really hoped the thud wasn't loud. He kicked me a few times in my ribs. Then, he left.

I refused to let the tears, that were welling up in my eyes, sitting there for a few minutes, I got up and fixed myself. My ribs ached, but I was okay. When I was done cleaning up, I didn't look like I was beat up by a pyscopath.

"I'm back," everyone, except Fang, glanced at me then went back to what the were doing. Fang, however, glanced at my arm that was clutching my aching ribs. He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you guys should get going? It's getting late." It was already 10:30.

"M'kay. We practice everyday. Normally. Tomorrow, it's at Fang's. And we're all sleeping over. You can hang out with his sisters. Oh, and welcome to Wing's of Wrath. WoW for short." Then, they left.

Hmm. That wasn't too bad. Except for the thing with Sam. I really hope no one noticed.

Fang POV-

What was up with Max? Why did she look like she was in pain? What was that thudding noise? Who was at the door? Why did she look scared when whoever it was rang the bell?  
I planned on finding out.

* * *

**Uh oh. That was short. I think I might post a few more. **

**READ. REVIEW. REQUEST. **

**Iggy- And answer my question- What do you think of Vicky's parody that she's thinking about writing? It's going to be like the flock with totally different personalities?**

**Me- Kay. **

**-VickyyyXD **

**R,R&R**


	6. Socializing

** I wrote this then my computer spazzed out and deleted it. So here it is. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, and I, as usual, was the last one out of school. Sam came up to me and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. It took a lot of energy to stop myself from shoving him and punching him in the face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear,"I'm coming over tonight." That was code for," I'm going to get high then come over and beat you half to death."

"I have band practice," I said.

A look of fury crossed his face. Not this again. "So you're going to spend less time with me so you can sleep with them?"

"Sam, I'm not sleeping with them. Any of them. I told you that."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Sam, I gotta go. Band practice at Fang's. Then, I'm hanging out with Ella, Nudge and Angel."

"I wonder how Lissa would feel if she find out that you're sleeping with her boyfriend. I bet she wouldn't take it to kindly."

"I'm not sleeping with him."

I just noticed that we were at the side of the school. No one could see us. This could get ugly.

"LIAR!" He slapped me leaving a tingling sensation. That was going to leave a mark.

He walked away leaving me to collect what was left of my dignity. As soon as my dignity was gathered, I began to walk in the direction of Fang's house. It only took a few minutes to get there. The house was big for only holding 4 people. Nudge, Ella, Fang and Dr. Martinez. Dr. Martinez was the town's vet. She adopted Fang and Nudge when they were just little kids. She was a very sweet woman. My father used to be friends with her.

I knocked on the door. A Hispanic looking woman opened the door. She looked a lot like Ella. "You must be Max! Everyone has been talking about you. They are downstairs. She opened the door wider and gestured me in. "You can go ahead and set your bag down then go downstairs. I did as she said.

The room was about the same size as my music room.

"MAX!" Nudge, Ella and Angel yelled jumping up from where they were previously watching Hannah Montana. I, personally, think that the show sucks.

"Yo," Gaz and Ig said. Fang just nodded his head in a badass gesture.

"Let's get practice started," Gaz said grabbing a green guitar with a bomb painted on it. Iggy went over to a set of drums. They had Wings of Wrath painted on them. Fang grabbed a mike and a stand. I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Fang notice me, sighed, and handed me a black guitar with a white line on it.

"OMG! Play Sugar We're Going Down!" Angel yelled. Ella and Nudge nodded their heads vigorously.

"Max, just come in when you get the hang of the song," Fang said.

"M'kay."

_Am I more than you bargained for yet _  
_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear _  
_Cause that's just who I am this week _  
_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum _  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _  
_But you're just a line in a song _  
_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

I began to play.

_Drop a heart, break a name _  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_Is this more than you bargained for yet _  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet _  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans _  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him _  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _  
_But you're just a line in a song _

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

_Drop a heart, break a name _  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _  
_[x2] _

_Down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down (down, down) _  
_Down, down (down, down) _  
_We're going down, down (down, down) _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet _  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

"That was AWESOME!" Ella exclaimed, jumping up and down. The other girls joined her.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, you don't really wanna go, oh  
Cuz you're hot then yo-_

"Hello," I said answering my phone.

"Maxie,where're ya?" Uh oh. It was Sam. He was either drunk or stoned.

"At practice. Why?"

"I'm at your house. I think tonight's the night." I immediately knew what he was talking about. He still didn't understand that I didn't want to sleep with him and never will.

"No," I stated firmly. He wasn't here to hit me.

"Max! You sleep with people that you've barely even known for a day, but you won't sleep with me. Your boyfriend of two years." Ugh. I still can't believe that I've put up with his abuse for two freaking years.

"No, go home before Ari gets home."

"FINE! But it will happen. Soon. Even if I have to force you." He hung up.

I threw my phone down, hoping it broke. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Well, my stomach. My sweatshirt had ridden up to show fresh and old bruises. You could barely see my natural color skin.

Yeah.. this is bad.

* * *

**Cliffy. Glee is on tonight. YAY! My suggestion is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. **

**R,R&R**

**-VICKYYYXD**


	7. Really Bad

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**It's kinda shortish, but it's awesometabulish.**

* * *

"Max," Nudge said, eyes not moving from my stomach. I yanked my sweatshirt down. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said hoping they'd just let it go.

"Max, does Ari hit you?"**(AN- BTW I meant to say Ari right there)** Iggy asked, disgust coating his voice.

"Not Ari," I said in a small voice.

"Sam?" Angel asked.

I looked away. I knew something like this would happen. Why didn't I just say no to Ari? Oh right, I wanted friends. I suddenly felt three sets of arms wrapped around me and three hands awkwardly patting my back.

"Max, do you have a shirt on under you're sweatshirt?" Ella asked. What kind of question was that? I nodded. "Take your sweatshirt off!" Ella ordered. She probably just wanted to see what Sam had done to me. Her, Angel and Nudge stopped hugging me and the boys stopped patting my back. Thank God. It was getting awkward. I slowly pulled my sweatshirt off, wincing as my arms bumped together.

I heard five loud gasps. And one quiet gasp. That would be Fang.

"Oh my God, Max! That's so terrible! Why do you let him to that? You can't let him push you around li-," Nudge's little rant was cut off by Gazzy's hand.

"It's nothing."

"NOTHING?" Fang yelled, surprising the others and just downright scaring me. He noticed our expressions and calmed down a little. " All you see is bruises. How long has this been going on?" He yelled, but not as loud.

"Two years," I answered in a small voice. And, as much as I trying to stop it, my voice cracked. Tears that had been held in for four years, since my father's death, came running down my face. Ella pulled me into another hug.

"That's why he never brought you to meet us," Iggy said. I nodded.

"He was really nice in the beginning. About three months into our relationship he started coming over to my house. Either drunk or stoned. He decided he wanted sex. I wasn't ready. I'm still not." I started to sob.

"Was that him on the phone?" Gazzy asked, almost cautiously. He was trying not to make me cry anymore.

I nodded and said," H-he's dr-drunk or high. I don't know."

"Max, you have to break up with him on Monday. We'll be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you. I promise." The others nodded, agreeing with Iggy's words.

"Thank you." I said smiling. I finally had someone to turn to.

* * *

**It was shortish, but they finally found out. BTW- The story is so not over when Max breaks up with Sam. There is way more to come. Some of Fang's past, some of Max's past. JJ appears and so does Total. Song suggestion is Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low. The music video is awesome.**

**R,R,&R **

**-VICKY**


	8. Finding Out

**I am extremely pissed off at this girl Sydney. She's a bitch. She tripped my friend Noah and he like crashed into a desk. Then she went up to my friend Stephenie said, "It's all your fault," slapped her then walked away. and here's the thing. She's been my friend since kindergarten til yesterday. I've always put up with her crap. Well, you probably don't care. I just wanna say that THE NEW EPISODE OF GLEE WAS AMAZING. Haha. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

* * *

Monday. I am breaking up with Sam today. At school. We agreed it should be in school just in case he got angry. Some one would be there. It was going to happen at lunch. I sighed. Lunch couldn't come fast enough, I though as I trudged off to math. My first class of the day.

* * *

Lunch. It was time. I was sitting at the table with Nudge and Ella. They were holding my hands and squeezing occasionally. There he was. Approaching. One breath in, out. All right, here it goes.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked in my old no nonsense tone. Inside, I smiled. The old me was slowly coming back.

"Sure," he said.

"Alone" I got up and he followed me into the hallway. I know what you're thinking. Why are you alone in the hall with him? He could hurt you. Well, technically I'm not alone in the hall with him. Iggy and Gazzy are at one end of the hall. Fang was at the other. They were hiding so Sam had no idea they were there. The others were by the principle's office just in case Sam attacked. One of the guys would text them to get the principle down here. See, we planned it out. Oh and Sam couldn't hurt me. I started taking Tae Kwon Do classes at the age of nine. Up until I was 13. And I still practice in my gym. So, I could have fought back at any time. Who knows why I didn't. Maybe I was hoping he'd change.

"Sam, it's over," I said acid lacing my words.

"WHAT?" He exploded. I really hope someone heard that.

"You heard me. It's over. Get it through your thick head. I've had enough of you damn abuse." I stayed strong. In touch with the old me. Strong and ass-kicking.

"No. I haven't got what I've wanted from you." He said, though I could tell he was scared. He could tell the old me was back. He knew my old reputation. I once punched a teacher because he called me Maxine. I had a temper.

"And you never will." He slapped me. It felt like a paper cut. Adrenaline rushed into my veins.

"Bitch." He said. I held my hand behind my back. Four fingers spread. It told Fang to have his phone ready.

"How are you going to stop me from breaking up with you? You gunna hit me? Guess what. You hit me, I hit you." He punched me. I took it. We would both be punished if I faught back. I fell back. He continued to punch me until blood ran down my face. I forced tears into my eyes. Getting other people in trouble works better when they pity you. He kept punching me. I could here the lunch bell and the pounding feet of energetic teenagers. He took no notice that a crowd had began to form. No one was stopping him from hitting me. Wimps.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed. Principle Crowley. Thank god. This was beginning to hurt like Hell.

"SAM ECKER, GET OFF OF MS. BATCHELDER RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" He still didn't stop hitting me. My nose was beyond broken. Bastard. Oh well, any time I get into fights my face heals to look brand new. This better be one of those times. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy appeared from the crowd. Fang and Iggy pulled Sam off of me while Gazzy helped me up. The fake tears were still rolling down my cheeks only this time they didn't feel so fake. I was beginning to get drowsy from the loss of blood. Nudge, Ella and Angel rushed from the crowd and handed me a snack to give me my enegy back. I ate it then wiped away tears. My hands came away red. I must look like crap.

"Everyone to class. Except you eight." He didn't need to point to us for us to know he was talking to, but he did anyways.

Ugh. Can't I atleast get this blood off of my face before it dries?

* * *

**Sam is a bastard. Haha. Read. Request. Review. Oh and I'm pretty sure it won't be that OOC now. Maybe just a little bit.**

**-Vicky**


	9. It's Over

**I feel sick... again. And I am like to****tally falling for one of my best friends. Oh and did I ever say where they lived? If not it's California**

**Disclaimer- Don't ownnnn**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Mr. Crowly asked gesturing to my bruised face that was just recently covered in blood. The bleeding had stopped, but my nose was broken. My face was bruised and swelling. Not the best look for me.

"She attacked me first, sir," Sam said, trying to act innocent. Puh-lease.

"Sam, cut the crap. There's nothing wrong with you. I have bruises covering 3/4 of my body and a broken nose."

"How'd that happen, Max?"

"He hit me repeatedly," I replied in a 'duh' tone in my voice.

"Why'd he punch you?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why'd you break up with him?" Mr. Crowly asked sounding irritated. He wasn't the only one.

"He's abusive," Fang said. Him and the others had been siiting there doing nothing while Mr. C asked Sam and I questions.

"Sam, what do you have to say to this?"

"Max is a bitch that deserved it."

"SAM! You are expelled. This behavior is not allowed! Max, I am going to call your brother. You're going home early. As for the rest of you, get to class. Sam, stay. I'm calling your mother."

* * *

**Since that chapter was so short I'm giving you two in one. The next one is kind of like a filler.**

* * *

Max POV-

"Max, what were you thinking? You could've been terribly injured. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged looking out the car window. Ari had come to pick me up at school. He was extremely worried. He didn't really have a reason to be. I've been in a lot of fights. I know how to protect myself.

He gave up on lecturing me and focused on the road. His eyes glazed over. He was remembering something.

I wonder what's on that boys mind.

Fang POV-

Wow. I though. I was in History. My last class of the day. I was still surprised about what Max did. That wasn't part of the plan, but at least, she got rid of him. The fake tears really helped too. Everyone was upset about what happened. Except Lissa and Brigid and the rest of the schools whores. I don't even know why I'm dating Lissa. I'd much rather date Max... woah where'd that come from?

I don't like Max like that... Do I?

Nudge POV-

Woah. That was so terrible what happened to Max. I am so mad at Sam. At least, I have Gazzy to keep me calm. I love Gazzy. And he loves me. My life is perfect. I hope Max's life gets as perfect as mine. Other than Sam, I don't know what else goes on in her life. She doesn't mention her mom. Everyone knows about her dad. At least she has us and Ari.

Ooh. I think her and Fang should get together. I hate Lissa. She's a whore. Max is amazingtastic.

Iggy POV-

Fang so likes Max.

Ari POV-

I really need to tell Max. She's going to freak. I don't know if it'd be a happy freak or mad freak. Probably the latter. I really need to tell her.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**R&R  
**


	10. Two in One

**I'm hanging with my bestie. But right now she's singing Justin Beiber. GAYYYYY!**

**No offense to any Justin Beiber fans.**

**Dislaimer- Don't own**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without an issue. Ari was acting weird, though. He started to say something then would think about it and just not tell me. Today, it was Friday. Sleepover night. We decided that it would be at my house tonight. So right after school, I hurried home to wait for the others. I also had to hide my book where I keep all my song lyrics. That was personal.

_Ding_

The bell rang throughout the whole house taking me out of my thoughts. They were early. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I froze. Standing in my doorway was not Fang, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy or anyone else that I would have loved to see at the moment. No. It was someone that I haven't seen in three fucking years. Two someones. One of which I absolutely hated. The other, I did not hate, but I refused to talk to.

It was my mom, Anne, and her evil husband, Roland. Yes, I did call him evil. He is evil. He, pretty much, stole our mother from Ari and I.

"Max! I haven't seen you in forever! You've grown," my 'mom' shouted.

"Yeah, people tend to do that," I said my voice icy. I bet this is what Ari had been trying to tell me. He had known all along.

"Vere shuld ve put our baghs?" Roland asked. His accent was as thick as ever. He didn't notice the glares that Anne sent him, but I did. Woah. Trouble in married land?

"You and Anne can put you bags in the guest bedroom. I'm sure you can find it by yourselves. I have friends coming over soon." Anne seemed upset by my lack of the word 'mom'. Does she seriously think I would still call her mom after all she's done?

_You, you don't-_

"Hello?"

"Max," it was Ari, "Mom's coming over today." Now he decided to tell me."So's Roland." He growled his name. Ari didn't seem mad at Anne when she left.

"She's here," I said watching the figures of Anne and Roland walk away.

"Be nice," he ordered. Did he seriously think I'd listen to what he had to say?

"What makes you think I won't?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Max, you're you."

"Whatever. Just get home soon. I have people coming over and I don't want to be entertaining _them_." I hung up as I heard the bell ring.

"Max!" Nudge shouted as I opened the door. Ella and Fang just stood there. Ella had a goofy grin on her face and Fang had the usual blank face.

"Come on it." At that very moment, Anne and Roland decided to make a reappearance.

"Anne, these are my friends. Fang, Ella and Nudge. We're going to be in the music room. When the other get her, tell them where we are. And don't bug us." I dragged the others to the room.

"Hi! I'm Max's mom!" I heard her shout after us.

"Max, is that really your mom?" Ella asked. I've never mentioned her to the others so they probably thought she was gone. Well, she_ was._

"I guess. Just call her Anne. I do."

The others walked in before they had a chance to reply.

"Your mom is weird," Gazzy said.

"Anne."

"Max, why do you call her Anne instead of mom?" Ella asked.

"Mothers don't abandon their 13 year old daughter and 22 year old son to get married to some random guy that doesn't speak English. Expecially not when their father just died." I said harshly."I don't even know what she's doing here anyways. I haven't seen her in three freaking years."

"She abandoned you?" Iggy asked pityingly.

"Don't pity me. Ari and I have managed fine on our own."

"Why is she here then?" Fang asked.

"No idea. Ari has a lot of explaining to do. Ugh. Let's just get to practice," I said standing.

"Alright," Gaz said, "one of your songs first."

I nodded.

"I have the music written down for this one." I handed each of them a packet of music. They put the music on a stand and grabbed their instruments. The other girls, however, just sat there and watched.

"Okay, you guys got it?"

They nodded.

_State the obvious,_  
_I didnt get my perfect fantasy_  
_I realized you love yourself_  
_More that you could ever love me_  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_That Im obsessive and crazy,_  
_Thats fine_  
_I'll tell mine you're gay_  
_And by the way,_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_Youre a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Whos really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as Im concerned,_  
_Youre just another picture to burn._

_Theres no time for tears_  
_Im just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_Theres nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_  
_And if you come around saying sorry to me_  
_My daddys going to show you how sorry youll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_Youre a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Whos really bad at lying, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as Im concerned,_  
_Youre just another picture to burn._

_And if youre missing me_  
_You better keep it to yourself_  
_Cause coming back around here_  
_Would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_Youre a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Whos really bad at lying, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you havent heard,_

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_Youre a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Whos really bad at lying, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as Im concerned,_  
_Youre just another picture to burn._  
_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn._  
_Just another picture to burn_  
_Baby burn_

The girls clapped and cheered.

"Who was that song for?" Ella asked.

Before I had a chance to answer, someone answered for me. "Wasn't it Dylan, Max?" Anne asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't know you still sang, Max. We should talk more. We never talk." I shrugged.

She seemed sad at my lack of responce and left.

"Why are you being like that to her?"

"She chose him over us. Her children. Sure, she was upset about my dad's death, but so were we. She didn't even stop to think about us. She always seemed upset. She was even more upset after she started dating Roland. Then she just left. I lost so much the year my dad died. I lost my dad, mom, friends, life. I lost me. I used to be sarcastic and badass. Not anymore."

"It's coming back. The old you," Gazzy said reassuringly.

"Enough about me. Let's get back to practice."

"M'kay," Fang said. "Let's sing See You Again **(AN- Thnx -Can't-help-but-fall- Btw- this is Breathe Carolina's cover)**Max, come in when you're ready." We grabbed our instruments, me playing guitar.

_I've got my sight set on you,_  
_And I'm ready to aim,_  
_I've got a heart that will,_  
_Never be tamed,_  
_I knew you were something special_  
_When you spoke my name,_  
_Now I can't wait, to see you again..._

_I've got a way of knowing,_  
_When something is right,_  
_I feel like I must have known you,_  
_In another life,_  
_Cause I felt this deep connection,_  
_When you looked in my eyes,_  
_Now I can't wait to see you again,_

_The last time I freaked out,_  
_I just kept looking down,_  
_I st-st-stuttered when_  
_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_  
_Felt like I couldn't breathe_  
_You asked what's wrong with me_  
_And all my friends said:_  
_"Your just being Crazy!"_

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself,_  
_My heart can't rest till then,_  
_Whoa! Whoa! I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again,_

_I got this crazy feeling_  
_Deep inside_  
_When you called and asked to see me_  
_Tomorrow night,_  
_I'm not a mind reader,_  
_But I'm reading the signs (Oh Yeah)_  
_That you can't wait to see me again_

_The last time I freaked out,_  
_I just kept looking down,_  
_I st-st-stuttered when_  
_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_  
_Felt like I couldn't breathe_  
_You asked what's wrong with me_  
_And all my friends said:_  
_"Your just being Crazy!"_

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself_  
_My heart can't rest till then,_  
_Whoa! Whoa! I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again,_

_I've got my sight set on you,_  
_And I'm ready to aim, (OH)_

_I'm, Ready, I'm Ready!_  
_I'm, Ready, I'm Ready!_  
_I'm, Ready, I'm Ready!_  
_I'm, Ready, I'm Ready!_

_The last time I freaked out,_  
_I just kept looking down,_  
_I st-st-stuttered when_  
_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_  
_Felt like I couldn't breathe_  
_You asked what's wrong with me_  
_And all my friends said:_  
_"Your just being Crazy!"_

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself_  
_My heart can't rest till then,_  
_Whoa! Whoa! I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again._

"Wow! That's great! You totes have to play that at Tiff's this weekend! I'll go register you!" After saying that, in one breath, Nudge left.

Tiff's was a cafe here that all the teens hang out at. They've been having auditions for a band to play there. They still haven't found anyone.

"Wow. That girl seriously has something wrong with her," Gazzy said with love in his eyes. Ella and Iggy were looking at each other with the same look. And, I'm sure, if Lissa was here her and Fang would be looking at each other the same way. For some reason, that made me angry. Must be the fact that everyone has someone to love, except me.

That must be it.

* * *

**Did it live up to expectations? If you don't know what the songs are then ask. Uhm **

**R,R&R**


	11. Must Be It

**I'm excited because it's 12 days til my birthday. I really wanna buy a DC hat. My friend Laiken's brother said I could ahve one of his so I'm also excited about that.**

**The songs for the last chapter were See You Again Breathe Carolina's cover and Picture to Burn by Taylor swift.**

**For this chapter it's My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne and Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer-I totes don't own. I just wish I did.**

* * *

Dinner. Ari is making all of us eat with _them_. I don't care if I sound really bitter about it, I am. I can really hold a grudge if I want to.

"So, Max, I see you still have that high metabolism." All of my friends do. I've had it my whole life. No one can believe that I'm as thin as I am and each as much as I do.

I nodded. Not acknowledging her in any other way.

"How's school?" Anne asked still keeping up an effort to get me to talk.

"Good." Stick to the one word answers, Max.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" At that question, everyone looked at me for my reply. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and shook my head.

"But, you're so pretty. You have to have had a boyfriend."

"I had one after Dylan." After you left. I added in my head.

"Ooh, was he cute?" Ugh. Doesn't she get that I really don't want to talk about this?

"I'm done," I announced standing up and stomping to the music room. The others followed in a less dramatic way. "Can we play?" I asked, "I really need to express some emotions."

"Sure," Fang said, understandingly.

"Play when you get the hang of it." I began to play the guitar.

_Ohh, ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Ohh, ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_  
_In a city so dead._  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted,(that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it (we lost it)_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh,_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Ohh ohh_

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say (they say)_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they (But so are they)_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?(even know you?)_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it (we lost it)_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you care_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything_  
_That I wanted _  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it _  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh ohh ohh ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh_

"Okay, I feel a little better now."

"Let's play Gives You Hell, now," Gaz said, "You're on guitar."

_ I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell_

"Okay," I said smiling, "That song is awesome."

"TOTES!" Nudge yelled. We just stared at her as if she was from another planet. She probably was.

"Time for bed," Anne said walking in. WTF? We're teenagers. We're not going to bed at 11:00! Does she really think that she can march in here and start being my mom again? She chose Roland. Speaking of Roland, where'd he go. I haven't seen him since he stalked past the music room looking extremely angry. I had heard him and Ari fighting. I hope Ari got a piece of him.

"We're soooo not going to bed at 11! You can go to bed. The room's soundproof. We won't inturrupt your 'beauty' sleep." I put quotes around beauty.

She left with an embarassed look on her face. I bet she forgot that we were in ages ranging from 15-17 we weren't going to bed at 11 on a Friday.

Some mom. She is forgetting how old her daughter is.

Hey! I got my sassyness back.

* * *

**Okay. So... I'm bored. Eh. I would go shopping but I'm attempting to save my money. Hah that's so not gunna work.**

**-Vicky**

**R,R&R**


	12. Ms Sassy is Back

**Thank you guys that helped me out with deciding if it was going to fast for your liking. I don't think that sentence made sense.**

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

* * *

Max POV-

Anne and I were spending some 'quality time together'. Joy. Roland was still missing. He's been gone for a week. No one really seemed concerned. I hope he had a heartattack and crashed into a semi-tuck then fell off a cliff where he was attacked by rabid bears then ran over by a random person riding a bike then eaten by the poor unfed birds. See it's a win-win situation. I win and the birds win.

"Max, I have something important to tell you. I left you guys by force." I looked up, now interested by what she had to say. "Roland was abusive. Verbally and mentally. He threatened to hurt you guys. I didn't want that to happen. Ari knew. That's why he never was mad at me for leaving. I came back because Ari invited us down. He got rid of Roland for me. I'm sorry for never telling you. I didn't want you to think I was weak. Very selfish of me." It was pretty selfish, but she was actually trying to protect us.

She went through the same thing I did. An abusive boyfriend. Acting on impulse, I threw my arms around her.

**(AN- prepare for OOC)**

"I'm so sorry, mom! I had no idea! If I knew that was why you left, I probably wouldn't have let Sam treat me the way he did." Realizing what I just said, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why do I occationally speak my thoughts?

She gaped at me. "Max, your latest ex-boyfriend, he was named Sam, right? You were so reluctant to talk about him because he hit you? Abused you?" I nodded. This time she was the one to throw her arms around me.

That night was awesome. We hung out and reconnected. Not even bothering to talk about our dumb abusive ex-boyfriends. We shed a few tears. Shared a few laughs.

I finally had my mom back.

* * *

**That wasn't really long, but it was the rest of last chapter.**

**Y'know. I love you guys. In a friendly way. Don't worry. Lol. **

**-Vicky**


	13. Losing the Bitch

**I'm really sorry to those of you that were really ahppy about Anne being the bad guy, but I decided that she is now going to be semi-goodish. Roland with be much worse though. Oh and I have a question: Do you think that too much is happening?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

* * *

FANG POV- **(AN- THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR)**

It's time that I break up with Lissa. She's a bitch that only cares about herself.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. I still had to read her number off of a piece of paper.

"Hello?" Her voice screeched. Jeeze how did I ever put up with that?

"Lissa, it's Fang."

"I know who you are, silly." She laughed a shrill laugh. Ouch. My ears are bleeding.

"Listen. I don't know how to put this nicely. It's over."

"WHAT?!" Her voice rose a few octaves higher. If that was even possible.

"You heard me."

"That Max bitch put you up to this didn't she?"

"No, she had nothing to do with this."

"Then why?!" Her voice was whining. She was on the verge of tears. Uh oh. I'm not good with tears.

"I just... don't like you anymore?" It came out as a question.

"I-i can change."

"Sorry."

"Can't you just give me one reason?"Crap. What to say?

"I just don't like you, Lissa. that's reason enough. Bye," I said harshly. Almost too harshly. Almost.

What to do now?

* * *

**Okay. It's short, but I didn't want to put more until you told me whether or not everything was happening too fast.**

**Thnx.**

**R&R**

**-Vickky**


	14. Getting Mom Back

**Thank you guys that helped me out with deciding if it was going to fast for your liking. I don't think that sentence made sense.**

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

* * *

Max POV-

Anne and I were spending some 'quality time together'. Joy. Roland was still missing. He's been gone for a week. No one really seemed concerned. I hope he had a heartattack and crashed into a semi-tuck then fell off a cliff where he was attacked by rabid bears then ran over by a random person riding a bike then eaten by the poor unfed birds. See it's a win-win situation. I win and the birds win.

"Max, I have something important to tell you. I left you guys by force." I looked up, now interested by what she had to say. "Roland was abusive. Verbally and mentally. He threatened to hurt you guys. I didn't want that to happen. Ari knew. That's why he never was mad at me for leaving. I came back because Ari invited us down. He got rid of Roland for me. I'm sorry for never telling you. I didn't want you to think I was weak. Very selfish of me." It was pretty selfish, but she was actually trying to protect us.

She went through the same thing I did. An abusive boyfriend. Acting on impulse, I threw my arms around her.

**(AN- prepare for OOC)**

"I'm so sorry, mom! I had no idea! If I knew that was why you left, I probably wouldn't have let Sam treat me the way he did." Realizing what I just said, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why do I occationally speak my thoughts?

She gaped at me. "Max, your latest ex-boyfriend, he was named Sam, right? You were so reluctant to talk about him because he hit you? Abused you?" I nodded. This time she was the one to throw her arms around me.

That night was awesome. We hung out and reconnected. Not even bothering to talk about our dumb abusive ex-boyfriends. We shed a few tears. Shared a few laughs.

I finally had my mom back.

* * *

**That wasn't really long, but it was the rest of last chapter.**

**Y'know. I love you guys. In a friendly way. Don't worry. Lol. **

**-Vicky**


	15. Too Good To Last

**Disclaimer- No ownage**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Things were going great. Sam was gone. I had friends. I had a mom. Fang broke up with Lissa... not that I care. No one knows why though. He said it was because he just didn't like her like that. JJ heard why I stopped talking to her and now she was part of our group. She changed a lot though. Expecially since she started hanging out with the whores.

Things were just bound to go bad.

* * *

It started on a Saturday. Everyone was at my house. We were watching Avatar. The phone rang. Mom answered.

"What?" I heard her ask in a small sorrowful voice. I only heard her talk in that voice when she was talking about my father. I paused the movie, listening intently.

"It's bad to eavesdrop, you know," Fang said. I shushed him.

"Are you sure? I thought he died in the hospital, from blood loss?" My heart clenched. She was defidently talking about Jeb. "Yes," she said in a strangled voice, "I know him." She paused. "It wouldn't surprise me." Another pause. " Yes. Thank you for calling. Bye." She roughly hung up the phone. Her feet padded towards the living room, where we were watching our movie. I quickly turned Avatar back on. She walked into the room, sat down and sighed. A small sad sigh. I noticed that she was wearing short sleeves today. Her bruises had healed. Mine had yet to disappear.

"She looked around. "The house seems kind of lonely. We need a pet. A dog." She seemed to be talking to herself until she looked at me for a reply.

"Yeah. A dog. I like dogs." The credits were now rolling on the screen, and the others were getting their stuff together to leave.

"Okay! We can go to Angels for Animals later and look at the dogs. Are you hungry?" I nodded and said good-bye to my leaving friends.

My mom ordered pizza. She was even worse at cooking than I was.

She took a deep breath of air. " Max, you know the call I just got?" I nodded. "That was the morgue. They were looking at.. Jeb's body today. He wasn't killed by the loss of blood. They found traces of a drug in his body. The drug is only, legally, found in one place. Roland's science facillity. They believe Roland killed him. There's going to be a trial against him next week." I looked at her shocked. I bet Roland planned this all along. He just wanted to ruin my family. He deserves much worse than prison.

"I'm sorry, Max." I nodded, standing.

"I have homework to do." I made my way up to my bedroom only stopping at the music room to grab an acoustic guitar. In my room, I took my lyric book out of it's hiding spot and grabbed a pencil. The lyrics just flowed. Within fifteen minuted, I had the song finished.

I began to play.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just, stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)_  
_Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late_  
_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side_  
_I will fight and defend _  
_I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just, stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_  
_When I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change_  
_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_  
_Will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.._

_La da da da, la da da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_  
_Ahh, ahh_  
_Keep holdin' on_  
_Ahh, ahh_  
_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nohing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

It was too good to last, but we'll make it through. We always make it through.

* * *

**The song was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. I got her cd Best Damn Thing. I know it's been out for a while, but I never got around to getting it.**

**R,R&R!!**

**-VICKY**


	16. Weirdos

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own**

* * *

We were at Angels for Animals. Fand decided to tag along. He's been hanging out with us a lot more ever since the break up with Lissa. He finally told us why he broke up with her. It was because she'd always spaz out when he would hang out with us. He'd finally had it when she freaked after he'd told her about our auditions at Tiff's. We were the last band to sign up so we wouldn't be able to audition for 3 week. On a Friday. Today was Saturday.

"Aww! I like this one," Mom said looking at a black scotty. His name tag said "Total".

"He's cute," I agreed. I know it sounds weird, but when I called him cute, Total looked at me and, I swear, glared at me. He seemed to say, "Cute? Cute?! I'm handsome! Cute is for the ladies!"

Ugh. I am going crazy.

Fang just nodded not saying anything. Ugh. Typical Fang.

"Oh? You like Total? No one ever gets Total. They say that he seems obnoxious. I think he's just so dang cute!" One of the workers said.

I sighed. Preppy people are on my listn of things I can't handle today. That's a very long list. "Yeah, we'll take him," Mom said smiling kindly. I could see that this girl annoyed her almost as much as she annoyed me. My mom and I are alike in that way. We're alike in many ways.

"Okay! Let's take him up to the front where you can purchase him and all other products you may need!" Fang, Mom and I all cringed at the cheeriness in her voice.

We went up to the front and grabbed all the stuff we needed. The preppy girl didn't ring it up for us, thank god. Instead, some retarded sexist pig rang it up for us. looking at my chest, instead of my face, the whole time. Fang took notice of this and stiffened glaring at Chuck, as his name tag said. He thanked us and told me, no one else, to come back any time. A little to friendly for my liking.

We walked outside and got in the car. Total seemed content with his seat. Yeah, you heard me right, the dog gets his own seat.

We live a far way from the shops so it was going to be a long ride. I leaned back and made myself comfortable.

* * *

I was right. It was a long ride. A long ride filled with silence. And not the comfortable silence. Fang seemed to be thinking. Somethings up with him. And the looks that everyone keeps giving us. Like they're expecting something to happen. Weirdos.

* * *

**Short. Sorry. **

**R,R&R**

**Vicky**


	17. Not Another Broken Heart

**I typed this chapter then, my luck, it deleted.**

**nwO t'noD- remailcsiD**

**

* * *

**I was right it was a long ride. And it wasn't over yet.

The awkward silence was broken by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"M-max?" It was Nudge.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" Hearing Nudge's name, Fang stiffened and mouthed 'what happened' to me. I shrugged.

"I-I found Ga-azzy and JJ kissing." She burst into tears.

"Nudge, calm down. Just tell me what happened."

She took deep breaths and started talking in a steadier voice. "I was going to Tiff's to meet Ella. And I-I saw them. At the park. Making out." Her sobbing started up again and became uncontrollable.

"Nudge, we're bringing Fang home now. I'll come too. Okay?"

She sniffed. "Yeah. Thanks Max. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Is your mom there?"

"No. Working." Woah that's the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say. "Bye." She hung up before I could say anything.

Fang looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. Nudge wouldn't want him to know.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the Martinez residence. Or would it be Venom? I think Valencia changed it back to her maiden name after her husband died. Oh well.

"Want me to wait?" Mom asked.

"Nope."

I pulled Fang out up the car and up to the porch. He unlocked to door in a swift movement and I rushed up to Nudge's room. I knocked.

"Go away!" She yelled in a broken voice.

"It's Max."

"Fine. Come in. Only you.

In her room, under a sea of stuffed animals, Nudge was curled up in a ball surrounded by ripped up photos. Her and Gazzy. This might take a while.

* * *

"Nudge, are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah. He had the same hair. Same outfit. The only thing that was different was who he was attached to. That bitch."

Why did I even let JJ be in our group? She's friends with the whores. I just can't believe Gazzy would do that. He loves Nudge. There has to be more to the story.

"It's okay, Nudge." I awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"What's okay?" Fang asked peeking his head around the doorway. He noticed Nudge's tear streaked face and went into protective brother mode. "Nudge," he said, smoothing her wild mane of hair. "Who made you cry?"

"Gazzy." She managed to get out as a new round of sobs started.

"What?!" Fang growled.

"He was making out with JJ." I said because Nudge was still unable to speak. She sent me a thankful look.

"I'm going to kill that boy!" His face was impassive, but I could see past the mask. He was boiling with anger.

"Fang, killing will not be necessary. We can go to their house. Ask somee questions and quite possibly beat him to a pulp. Maybe."

This seemed to calm him down a little. "Fine."

Next stop, The Igneous residence.

* * *

**I reached 100 reviews. Sooooo thanks! I love you guys!**

**R,R&R**


	18. Bitch

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**I'm extremely sleepy, but I have to babysit.**

* * *

I've been to Iggy, Gaz and Angel's house several times. It was pretty big. There were charred spots in the grass from Gaz and Ig's bombs. Their parents never noticed because they were never home.

Fang was still seething with anger. I was too. Nudge was kind of like a little sister. The little sister that I never had.

We knocked. Iggy answered. He looked scared. I heard noises. Like something dying. Or.... sobbing? Gazzy?

"Do you know what happened?" Iggy looked really worried about his twin brother. I would be too. Those were some ugly sounds.

"Gaz was found by my sister. Making out with JJ."

"Gaz told me that he got a text from Nudge saying that they were over. He went to the park and JJ saw him. And she kissed him. He just went with it. He said it felt wrong though."

"Nudge got her phone stolen. Two weeks ago. At lunch."

"Uh... I think I know what happened." The boys turned to me faster than.... well I don't know what it was faster than. Let's just say it was fast. "JJ took Nudge's phone. Texted Gazzy. She knew that Nudge was meeting Ella at Tiff's and would walk past the park. She knew that Gazwould go to the park to grieve. She kissed him. Where she knew Nudge would be able to see from the street. Durrrh." They looked at me like I was a genius. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"I think we'd better pay a visit to JJ," Iggy said.

* * *

I just can't believe that JJ would tear us apart like that. Bitch.

We arrived at her house. Iggy and Fang were furious. I was too. I thought JJ was our friend. Bitch.

I rang the bell. JJ answered, her face smug. Bitch. "OMG! What are you guys--."

Iggy interrupted. "Cut the shit! Do you know how upset they are?! Both of them! What did you gain from this?" What did the Bitch gain from this?

"Duh. Other people's misery," JJ said smiling. A sick, sick smile. Bitch.

"Frikken Bitch!" Iggy yelled lunging towards her. A bomb in his hands. Fang and I grabbed him. I took the bomb. JJ cowered away in fear. Bitchy wimp.

"WTF! How do you live with yourself?!" I shoved Iggy behind me and Fang. "You ruined their relationship!" I yelled letting my anger loose. I punched her. I think I heard a crack. Broken nose. She screamed and ran farther into her house. Leaving her door wide open. Fail.

"Ugh. That was a semi- waste of time. I didn't even get to hit her," Iggy said.

We walked back to Ig's house. It wasn't far.

"Guess we'll have to do some match making."

Match making. This will be fun.

* * *

**Max said bitch a lot. **

**R&R pleeeeeeaseeee!**

**VickkkyXD**


	19. Match Making: Day 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own. I'd like to. But I don't. I asked for the series for Christmas. I didn't get it.**

* * *

***Day One of Match Making***

We told everyone else, except Gaz and Nudge, about the match making. They decided to help. They've been acting weird. Like they're planning something of their own. With nothing to do with Nudge or Gasser.

Angel POV-

"Day four of get Max and Fang to realize they have feelings for each other. Day one of get Nudge and Gaz back together. Any ideas?"

"Make the other jealous. For Max and Fang. For Gazzy and Nudge, just show them the facts. Let them talk," Iggy said. Hmm... for Nudge and Gazzy that was a good idea.

"Well.... I'm not sure about Max and Fang, but no one has any better ideas so...."

"Wait!" Ella yelled, suddenly. "We shouldn't do that for max and Fang. Knowing them they'd take it way to far and it'd totally ruin their friendship. We should just annoy Fang about it until he realizes his true feelings for her. It works all the time. The annoying Fang thing."

"It's better than Iggy's idea."

"HEY!"

"Shut it!" Ella and I yelled before Max or Fang could notice us.

Both of our plans would totally work.

*Next day*

Fang POV-

Grr. I hate Iggy, Angel and Ella.

First, it was Iggy

**Flashback**

"Hey, dude," Iggy said, walking into the room.

"Hi."

"Why'd you break up with Lissa?"

"She's a bitch."

"Really? Or was it becasue you are secretly crushing on a certain female member of our band?"

I choked on my spit. Attractive right?

"N-no." Dang. Why'd I stutter? Iggy smiled hugely as if I'd just admitted my undying love for Max.

Yeah, right.

**End Flashback**

Then, it was Ella. My own sister.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Fang."

I nodded aknowledging her.

"Is House on tonight?"

I nodded.

She asked a whole bunch of questions. All of which, I nodded to.

"Do you looooove Max?"

I nodded, not even thinking before I did.

"AHA!" She yelled before running from the room.

**End Flashback**

Finally, Angel. The worst.

**Flashback**

"Do you have feelings for Max?" Woah. Right to the point Ange.

"Uhm.... no."

**End Flashback.**

I know what you're thinking. Why is that the worst? Well, right after Angel left, I began to have feelings for Max. More than friend feelings.

My luck is crap.

* * *

**Faxness in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	20. Two Matches Made

**Hola! I got my courses for next school yeah. Advanced classes... again. And people say I can't be an author. Do you think I can?**

**All my friends think I can. They also want me to run for president. I would. Lol. **

**Again Thanks for all the reviews. I am still taking requests for music. And well if there's something you really want to be in my story then you can PM me about it. **

**Disclaimer- I will never ever be an old man. And old woman, I will be. Never old man. I am also not rich. I wish.**

**Faxness from now on. **

**Mwahahaha**

* * *

Iggy POV-

"Day two. Has anyone gotten Nudge and Fang to talk to each other? Even looking at each other would be a step up. So far they don't go with in five feet of each other."

We all shook our heads in response to Max's question.

"Idea: Why don't you and Fang do that?!" Ella pushed them out of the door.

Once they were gone, I turned to Ella, "Subtle," I said.

She laughed. Her amazing laugh.

"Okay! Stop making googly eyes at each other!" Angel shouted. "Has the plan worked."

"Well," Ella started, "I heard Fang singing a song. I think it's called Fall For You." Let's just hope it's about Max.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" I randomly said/laughed. The girls looked at me. Ready to send me to the loony bin.

Are they surprised?

Max POV-

"FANG! Stop!" I shouted. We were driving in Dr. M's truck.

He hit the brakes. Stopping right in front of my destination.

"Max, this is your house. Not mine. Nor Iggy's." Did he really say 'nor'?

"I know. I have to get Total to take him for a walk. "

"How can we take him for a walk? We're taking my mom's truck.

"Uhm... no. You're leaving the truck here. We're walking to your house. Then, Iggy's. When we're done, we'll come back here to get your truck." Total needed the excercise anyways. Fang gave me the 'you weirdo' look, but he got out of the truck anyways. Good. I didn't want to use violence.... Okay, maybe I did.

He followed me into the house. Mom was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Black. I don't understand how she does that. It's gross. Oh and she was filling out resumes. She needs a job. Bad.

"Hey." She looked up for a moment.

"We're taking Total for a walk."

She gave us a look. Ari told me that she thought Fang and I were secretly dating.

Yeah right.

He doesn't think about me like that... not like I do or anything. Okay. I admit it. He's amazingly shmexi. Jeeze. Shmexi? Nudge is wearing off on me. Shmexi is the word she used to describe Gazzy. Before the 'break up' and... now that I think about it... now.

I grabbed Total and rushed out the door. Before I could continue my inner- ramble. Fang was at my heels.

* * *

First, Gazzy. I know I said that Nudge would be first, but we discovered that Gaz's house is closer.

We knocked adn Gazzy answered. He looked extremely depressed. And... chocolaty. I though only girls at chocolate after a break up... Hmm. Learn something new everyday.

"What?" He probably thought we were working for Nudge.

"You're coming. With us." We, Fang and I, dragged Gazzy to Fang's house. Thank God he only lived a couple houses down.

Gaz noticed where we were and started thrashing, wildly. We kept a strong grip.

"Why are we here?" Gazzy asked trying to sound fierce. I could hear the pain in his voice.

We dragged him to the hallway that contained Nudge's room.

Nudge, being the curious girl she is, opened the door.

She saw Fang and I, smiled, then focused her eyes on the thrashing Gazzy. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why is he here?" I was surprised. Her voice stayed strong. Face removed of any emotion. Must've learned that from Fang.

"Yeah, why am I here. I told you. She frikken broke up with me. Then freaked when she saw JJ kissing me."

"Broke up with you?" Nudge asked, confused.

"Yeah, didn't even bother to do it to my face."

"How else could I have broken up with you, which I didn't. My cell was stolen. And Fang would never let me borrow his laptop."

"Huh?"

Total barked. I took it as my cue to leave.

"Well, we have to get back to my house. Fang left the truck there. I pulled Fang out of the house. He looked at me questioningly.

"Give them time together. Settle things."

He nodded.

We began to walk.

After a small conversation about one of our papers that was due, we had to stop so that Total could... well... you know.

Then, without any warning, well, aside from the staring, he leaned down and kissed me. Kissed me!

And, despite what you thought I'd do, I kissed him back.

* * *

**Okay. So request songs. And maybe a song-fic you want me to do. **

**And answer my question please.**

**R&R**

**Vicky**


	21. New Catch Phrase

**There are like five more chapters left. I have ideas for new stories, too. My Birthday is in three days. And I am absolutely confused. But I bet you probably don't care why. I've tried to make the chapters longer soooo.... yeah. There are five more left and an epilogue.**

**I've decided that I am going to kidnap Angel. Wish me luck on my quest to find her.**

* * *

Kissing Fang was.... wow. Better than kissing any of the other people I've kissed.

We pulled away from each other. Cheesy grins on our faces.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"How about tomorrow. Sunday. We go out. On a date." He was out of breath, but he hid better than I did.

I nodded.

We continued to walk to my house, the only diffence from earlier was, we were holding hands.

Fang POV-

Woah. I have a date with Max. Tomorrow.

My emotions were out of control.

I grabbed my song-book and began to write. Spilling all my emotions before they could overflow.

*Next Day*

Max POV-

Woah. That was some dream.

I felt my phone vibrating.

_Max, I'll pick u up 7._

Fang.

Wow! It wasn't a dream! I really was going out with Fang later! Holy Crap!

* * *

Apparantly, Nudge, Angel and Ella found out about the date. And they decided to pick out my outfit. And not even from my own closet! No, they bought me a skirt. A skirt. SKIRT! You're phobably wondering what all the fuss is about. Well, I don't wear skirts. Ever. At least, the shirt wasn't so bad. It was white. With a purple and teal heart. The heart kida looked like it was made of feathers. But the skirt, it was short. Really short. And I have to wear flats. I don't have anything against flats. I'd just rather be wearing converse.

And I have to wear make up. Not a lot. Thank God. It was black eyeliner and light purple eyeshadow. The girls said it brought out my brown eyes.

Fang would totally know this isn't the real me.

At all.

"Oh Ehm Geee! You look so amazing!" Ella gushed.

"Totes. So pretty. No wonder Fang loves you! And all those boys stare at you! But you never notice! Why don't you notice, Max?! It's kind of obvious. Oh and in three weeks. On that Saturday. When they find out that you can sing. Mph--" Finally, I had enough sense to put my hand over her mouth.

_Ding dong._

He's here.

Fang POV-

I rang the doorbell. After standing there awkwardly for five minutes, Max finally opened the door. In a skirt. I saw a flash of blonde curls run out her back door. Nudge, Angel and Ella must have gotten to her.

I was wearing the typical black outfit. Black Pants. Black shirt. Black shoes. And... white belt? I just wanted to mix it up. Plus, I've never worn this belt.

"Hey."

"Hi. Just let me get my cell. Then we can go." I nodded. Typical Fang move. She ran up the stairs. Before I knew it, Max was standing in front of me.

I put my arm around her shoulder. Non-typical Fang move. She shut and locked the door. The, she put her arm around my waist. Non- typical Max move.

I led her to my motorcycle. Black, of course. I handed her a helmet. Purple. Her favorite color. I slipped mine on and got onto the motorcycle. She got on behind me and slipped her arms around my waist securely,

And we were off.

Max POV-

The motorcycle ride was so accelerating. After a fifteen minute drive, we were at Tiff's. Not only was it a cafe, but a diner, too. Pretty much the only teen hangout around.

It was, as usual, packed full of people. Two of them being Lissa and Sam. Great.

Fang must've noticed them too because he led us to a booth in the back. No one could easily see us.

Fang POV-

Why are they here? A girl I absolutely despise because of the way she acts. And a guy that I really want to kill.

My luck is crap.

That can be my new catch phrase.

Max sat across from me and grabbed a menu. I followed suit.

"Since when do they have Monsters?" I shrugged, looking down at the menu. Sure enough, they had Monsters here.

"I'm getting one," we both said at the same time. We burst into a chorus of laughter. Causing half of Tiff's to look at us. Including the two people I hate.

Here it is again, folks.

My luck is crap.

Max POV-

I felt everone's gaze return to what is was previously focused on. Why were the hairs on the back of my neck still standing up?

"Hello! What would you like to drink kids?" Thank God. It was one of the older workers.

"Two monsters please."

Fang looked at me. His look said 'you feel it too'. I nodded and did a quick 360. My eyes caught Sam's. 'Sorry'. He mouthed before leaving.

I turned back to Fang. he noticed my confused expression. Why would Sam be apologizing? For all the shit he's put me through? I hope so.

"What?"

"Nothing." The lady, Agnes her name tag read, approached with out drinks.

"Later," he said.

I nodded.

I just hope he drops it. But he won't. My luck is crap.

* * *

**There it is. Now I am going on an adventure to kidnap Angel. I need to do a little research.**

**R&R**

**Vicky**


	22. Best Night Ever

**Happy Birthday to DiamondSunshine!!! This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own... Wish I did.**

**The song's are Echo by Gorilla Zoe and Water's Edge by 1997 and Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches. Listen to the Juno version though.**

* * *

Fang POV-

"Here are your drinks. Do you know what you would like to drink?" Agnes asked, setting down our Monsters.

"Uhmm... Can I have a steak?" Max asked, looking up with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Sure sweety. What would you like on the side?"

"Mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Okay. And you?" She turned to me.

"Same."

"Okay. It might be a while." She walked away. I looked at Max expectantly.

"It's nothing. Just Sam." My hands clenched. She noticed. "He just said sorry. He does have a lot to apologize for. Not that I'm accepting it."

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could utter a sound, a voice from stage spoke.

"Hey! As most of you know, it's Sunday. Karaoke night. So come and sign up." A copious amount of people went to sign up. Including Max and I. We were doing a duet.

After waiting in line for fifteen minutes of waiting in line, we went back to our seats.

Our food was there. We, happily, dug in. Completely forgetting everything except our food and each other.

The first singer went up, and to say the least, she sucked. Big time. Halfway through her song, The Show by Lenka, she was booed off the stage.

No surprise there.

The second was a guy.

_E-echo_  
_You did it to yourself_  
_Now your all by your self_  
_Acting like you hate me_  
_I left because you made me_  
_You played me to the left_  
_Now there's nobody left_  
_To hear your complaining I'm gone and all you hear is your own_

_[Chorus]_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_And I'm gone_  
_And your all alone_  
_Cant you hear the (hear the)_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_No one to hear you_  
_There's nobody near you (near you)_

_It started off great_  
_But who was to know_  
_That love that is lost_  
_Cannot be let go_  
_You say it's my fault_  
_OK then I'll go_  
_It's better to know_  
_Now there's nobody to argue with_  
_Cause I'm not home_  
_Don't care who your with_  
_Don't call my phone_  
_Or did you forget_  
_You know your wrong_  
_I'm gone (gone)_  
_And your all alone hearing your own damn_

_[Chorus]_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_And I'm gone_  
_And your all alone_  
_Cant you hear the (hear the)_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_Nobody near you_  
_There's no one to hear you_

_Disgusted with trust_  
_I'll trust no one no more_  
_Just went with the flow_  
_Found myself on the floor_  
_When you went away_  
_All my pain went astray_  
_Like it's a new day_  
_Now I have no one to argue with_  
_Cause I'm not home_  
_Don't care who your with_  
_Don't call my phone_  
_Or did you forget_  
_You know your wrong_  
_I'm gone_  
_And your all alone_  
_Hearing your own damn_

_[Chorus]_  
_Echo_  
_Your own damn_  
_E-echo_  
_No one is near you_  
_No one can hear you_  
_It's your own damn_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_No one to hear you_  
_There's nobody near you_

_All night long_  
_I thought to my self_  
_Why would I stay with you (with you)_  
_Realized that you were the one who had issues_  
_So why would I miss you_

_...to argue with_  
_Cause I'm not home_  
_Don't care who your with_  
_Don't call my phone_  
_Or did you forget_  
_You know your wrong_  
_I'm gone_  
_And your all alone_  
_Hearing your own damn echo_  
_It's just you and your_  
_E-echo_  
_It's just your and your_  
_I hope your talking alone_  
_It's just you and your_  
_Echo!_  
_It's just you and your_  
_E-echo_  
_There's no one to hear you_  
_There's nobody near you_  
_It's your own damn_  
_Echo_  
_Your own damn_  
_E-echo_  
_Echo_  
_E-e-echo_  
_Echo_  
_E-echo_  
_E-e-echo_

_To argue with_  
_Cause I'm not home_  
_Don't care who your with_  
_Don't call my phone_  
_Or did you forget_  
_You know your wrong_  
_I'm gone._

We continued to eat. Enjoying the music.

Five songs later, our names were called. We made our way to the stage and each grabbed a mike.

Our song started.

_I'm at the water's edge and_  
_i am bearing closer_  
_this is where i will be _  
_where you can find me_

_my shadow's kissing secrets_  
_are hunted at your name_  
_i never ment to make you cry_  
_love come back to me_

_troubled boy,_  
_i'll kiss you one last time_  
_and then say goodnight_  
_forever_

_but little girl,_  
_im not feeling well_  
_these nights are long and rough,_  
_without you_

_who's sending letters through the mail_  
_who's empty chair is at the table_

_who changed the locks_  
_who took the pictures off the wall_  
_string me along like a beautiful love song_

_carolina,carolina_  
_carolina,carolina_

_now that i have you_  
_may i use you as a muse_  
_and keep you up all night in tradeing stories_  
_and whisper singing love_

_troubled boy,_  
_i'll kiss you one last time_  
_and then say goodnight_  
_forever_

_but little girl,_  
_im not feeling well_  
_these nights are long and rough,_  
_without you_

_who's sending letters through the mail_  
_who's empty chair is at the table_

_who changed the locks_  
_who took the pictures off the wall_  
_string me along like a beautiful love song_

_all i want, all i need_  
_all i want, is to be,_  
_oooooo_

_dododo do do _  
_dododo do do _  
_dododo do do _  
_dododo do do _

_oh_

_who's sending letters through the mail_  
_who's empty chair is at the table_

_who changed the locks_  
_who took the pictures off the wall_  
_string me along like a beautiful love song_

The end was met with cheers and whistles. We smiled, clasped hands and got off the stage.

Our table was devoid of plates. They must've thought we were done. I reached for the check only to find it was a note.

It said:

_Max and Fang,_

_Your bill is on the house. Just be sure to sign up for band auditions._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Moneger_

_Tiff's Manager_

"Hmm seems like we're already one step ahead of them," Max said, peering over my shoulder.

"C'mon." I grabbed her hand. we walked to my motorcycle. Hand in hand.

It felt... right.

Max POV-

"So, where to now?" Fang asked.

"Uhm.... How about the park?"

"Sure." We got on his motorcycle and sped off to the park.

We pulled up to a spot and parked.

We just wandered around a little bit. Until, I decided to have a little fun.

"Tag you're it!" I ran in the opposite direction, knowing he'd chase me. He's very competitive.

I ran, full speed, with him on my tail. Finally, he caught up to me, but, instead of tagging me, he pounced on me. Knocking me to the ground.

"I win."

"Cheater."

"How did I cheat?"

I shrugged. he got up and held a hand out to help me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

We walked over to the unoccupied swings and plopped down.

Randomly, he started to sing. I reconised the song and joined in.

_Your part time lover and a full time friend,_  
_The monkey on the back is the latest trend,_  
_Don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_Here is a church and here is a steeple,_  
_We sure are cute for two ugly people,_  
_Don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage,_  
_I want more fans, you want more stage,_  
_Don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_I'm always tryin to keep it real,_  
_Now I'm in love with how you feel,_  
_I don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train,_  
_I kiss you all starry eyed,_  
_My body swings from side to side,_  
_I don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_The pebbles forgive me,_  
_The trees forgive me,_  
_So why can't,_  
_You forgive me?_  
_I don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you_

_Du du du du du du dudu_  
_Du du du du du du dudu_  
_I don't see what anyone can see,_  
_In anyone else,_  
_But you._

I looked up at the sky. It had to be about ten.

"We should probably get going. School tomorrow."

Fang agreed wordlessly and we left.

We got to my house in a matter of minutes. Fang walked me to the door. We said a not-so-quick goodbye and kissed goodnight.

He left and I went inside. I collapsed on the sofa, sighing.

One of the best nights ever.

* * *

**Woah. Longest chapter.**

**Thanks to FangRulez for finding my mistake in the last chapter. I knew it sounded weird. I just didn't know why. Oh and to the reason I want Angel.... well I would kidnap Nudge, but then i'd have to speak over her. I bet I speak faster than her. Not Gazzy because he's... gassy. Not Iggy because Iggy the Iguana won't let me. Everyone is taking Max and Fang. So i want Angel. Plus I want to know what the people around me are thinking. **

**So... R&R? **

**Vicky.**


	23. The End

**Okay. So I wrote the next chapter but it deleted. So I decided instead of writing it again I am going to summarize it then put the chappie after that. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- Sorry. Don't own**

* * *

The past four weeks passed in a blur. We auditioned for Tiff's and got it. Fang and I are still dating. Things are okay with Nudge and Gazzy. And Now, today, it's my birthday.

It started off a normal day. Woke up, ate breakfast and began my walk to school. That is, until I was roughly pulled into an alley.

* * *

"Miss me?" I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere. He ruined my family.

"Sure. Just as much as I miss the chicken pox."

I felt something cold being pressing onto my throat. A knife.

"You'd better not pull any tricks or this pretty little head of yours comes off."

He wouldn't dare.

I started struggling to get away. The knife way pressed harder onto my neck. I felt the warm trickling of blood.

He would.

I kept struggling. That is until, a long needle was pressed into my arm. A damn long needle. The last thing I saw before it all faded black was Roland's ugly face smiling down at me.

Fang POV-

First period. Max isn't here. Where could she be?

"Maximum Batchelder," Mr. Harker called. Checking attendance.

"She's not here, sir." One of the kids said.

"Hmm. Max has never been absent. Mr. Venom go to the office. Call her home."

I walked down the hall. Only thinking about Max. Mr. Harker was right. She's never absent. Something has to be wrong. Plus it's her birthday. She should be here.

I got to the office.

"Uhm... Mrs. Sanchez I need to use the phone.

"Go ahead, hun."

I dialed her number.

"Hello." It was Anne.

"It's Fang. Is Max there?"

"No, she's at school."

This is bad.

"No, she's not."

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh! She's not there?! I need to call the cops! Fang do you think you could get out of school?! Help me look?"

"Yeah, sure." I hung up the phone. I left the office. When I was sure no one was watching me, I ran, full speed, out of the school. I kept on running and running until I got to Max's house.

The police were already there.

Max POV-

I was strapped onto a bed. Not a comfortable bed.

I looked around. It was white and smelled like antiseptic. No wonder the 'bed' wasn't comfortable. It was an operating table.

Roland entered the room just as I realized where I was.

A whole bunch of doctors entered behind him. No not doctors. Scientists. Evil. I'll just call them Whitecoats. That works.

Roland stepped forward. "Vell look vhat ve have here. This is our specimen for the experiment."

"What experiment Mr. Borch?"

"De von vere de girl is cut open. Alive and conscious."

Specimen. As in they were going to use me. They're going to cut me open. Without putting me to sleep. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not good.

Fang POV-

I ran up to where Anne was talking to an officer.

"And what makes you think ter Borch is behind this?"

"He's my ex- husband. He's on the run from the law."

"You married someone on the run from the law?"

"I just found out he's on the run from the law. Four months ago. He killed my husband."

"You married the man that killed your husband?"

"I just found out he killed my husband!" I decided to intercede before Anne got angrier.

"It's most likely him. He works at a science facility. Itex. She's probably there. Find her."

"Sorry. She has not been missing for 48 hours and we have no evidence. We can't get her."

"Can't or won't?"

"Fang, it's alright. We'll go inside. Wait for the others to be home. Okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Max better be alright.

Max POV-

The were preparing to cut me open.

I felt my claustrophobia creeping in. As well as my needle phobia. And my pointy- knives- that- are- about- to- cut- me - open- phobia.

One of the sick Whitecoats smiled down at me. Before making a few incisions. It didn't hurt. Until, they put rubbing alcohol in every cut. Another madea cut on my stomach. Atleast six inches long. Not deep.

Then, the dumb bastard, undid the straps holding me down. One held a knife going to make another incisions. Until, I punched him. Didn't see that coming did he? I jumped off the table, ignoring protests from my cuts. I sent a round house kick to one of the others then ran. Like the wind. I ran down the halls pushing past people that stood in my way. I was running on pure adrenaline.

I ducked under the arm of a Whitecoat holding the door open for one of his colleagues.

I kept running until I got to town. I was out of energy.

The blood had began to leak through my shirt.

People started to notice as I stumbled. I was getting lightheaded.

The last thing I saw were the stunned faces of four of my friends. Most likely on their way home from school.

Ella POV-

Max collapsed into Iggy's arms. Out cold.

He lifted her up and began to run to the hospital. She had lost a lot of blood.

"HELP!" Iggy yelled running into the lobby of the hospital.

Max, still in Iggy's arms, wasn't moving. Except for the slow rise and fall of her chest. She'd better be alright.

* * *

**Two Chapters in One.**

* * *

Fang POV-

I was pacing. Waiting for the others.

_Few times you been around--_

"Hello?"

"Ohmigod! It's Nudge! You have to get here! Quickly! Max is in surgery! Some one hurt her! Ba---" I hung up before Nudge could continue her rant. I grabbed Anne's arm and her keys and ran out to the car. I got into the drivers seat.

"Where--"

"Shh. Max. Hospital. Hurt."

I drove faster. Breaking the speed limit. We were at the hospital in five minutes tops. I hopped out of the car. Not even bothering to take the keys... or turn off the car.

All I knew was that Max was hurt.

And that the Bastard did it.

Max POV-

I was flying. We all have dreams like that. But this seemed so real.

Everyone was there. Except Ella. We all had wings.

Even Total was there. He had wings, too. And he was... singing?

Yeah he was singing some song with Nudge and Angel.

Weird.

I was brought out of my dream by voices.

"Wake up Max."

"Please wake up."

"Fang you're here! I didn't think you'd come because you hung up. But there you are. I really hope Max is alright. the doctors said that during the surgery her heart stopped. then started again. They say there's a chance she's brain-dead and now a vegetable." She stopped talking.

"Let's leave Fang alone for a minute." The others left.

I heard Fang sit beside me and squeeze my hand. I willed myself to squeeze back. Words popped into my head. I soo realized they were song lyrics.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max! You're awake!" My eyes fluttered open and I was pulled into a hug.

By Fang.

Mr. No Emotion.

And I,Ms. Badass, hugged him back.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you, too, Fang."

'AWHHHHHHHH!" We heard from the doorway. Everyone I loved was here.

Together.

The way it should be.

* * *

**Awhhhh cheesy ending. Epilogue coming. I can't believe it's actually over. *Sigh***

**In other news, I have captured Angel. MWAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Angel- Why can't I control you mind?!**

**Me- What mind?**

**Angel- O_o**

**Me- R&R**


	24. EPILOGUE!

**Me- *sobs* It's overrrrr!**

**Angel- But you're writing more, right?**

**Me- Yes! But more on that later. Here's the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer- DO NOTTTTT OWWWWN :(**

**

* * *

**

*Four Years Later* Third Person POV-

Sam was caught by the cops. Drunk driving. Finally.

Roland and the rest of the Itex workers were sentenced to life in prison.

Anne met a wonderful guy. They are now married.

Gazzy and Nudge got married.

Iggy and Ella are engaged.

Total is a daddy.

Angel met a wonderful guy. He is planning on purposing this summer.

Max and Fang. They got married. In Vegas. No one knew besides them.

Typical Max ang Fang.

The author of this fic is beginning to start another one. Song-fic. Of course. With wings. And She is going to attempt to rewrite the series. In Fang's POV. Except for Fang. That book upset her greatly. She wants to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting. Heck even if you just read the story. She would name names but she is too lazy. She loves you and wishes you a good whatever time of day it is.

And for me, well, I'm just a figment of your imaginations.

_**THE ENDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	25. AN

**Okay! Again, I want to thank everyone who read this story.**

**I would find it awesome if I kept getting reviews on this story. And I was wondering. Do you want a sequel? I'm not sure what could happen, but if you guys give me some ideas i'm sure I could figure something out.**

**Also, I'm thinking of a crossover. Idk what to do though. I could do Twilight. Or Mortal Instruments. Or Percy Jackson. Give me your opinion.**

**If you liked this story, please read my others and well review. I love reviews. And reviewers. And I might just give you a virtual cookie. **

**I started my Fang Pov, but I started on the third book so i have to start over from the first.**

**I have also started writing my sequel for Flock Gone Famous. It's pretty much going through their lives as awesome rockstars. Maybe a little bit of action. Fang punching a creeper. Lemme know. **

**And pretty please follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. Links on my profile.**

**That is all.**

**Lots of love**

**Victoria!**


	26. Deleted Scene

**I bet everytime I update this story, you are hoping that I decided to write more... Well... I HAVE!**

**It's deleted scenessss yes. finally.**

**ITI: What are you talking about?**

**Me: You ruined the moment!**

**Jeez.**

**

* * *

***Saturday. Three weeks later*

Today is our audition for Tiff's. We're supposed to do three songs. I sing. Fang sings. Then, we both sing.

You're probably wondering what's going on with me and Fang? Well, we're dating. 90% of girls hate me. 10% look up to me.

We were at Tiff's tuning our instruments and getting ready.

My song was first.

We walked out onto the stage. Pretty much everyone from school was there.

Everyone was gathering their instruments, except me. I was just standing there, eyes wide, feeling claustrophobia creep up on me.

Fang's eyes met mine. Be was feeling it, too. So was the rest of the band, and Nudge and Angel.

Fang's eyes told me to suck it up. We'd get through it.

I nodded and grabbed the mike.

"Hey! I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. We are Wing's Of Wrath."

Cheers.

The boys began to play. I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothin'.

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_ Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_ There are people looking through_  
_ The window in the door_  
_ they know exactly what we're here for._

_ Don't look up_  
_ Just let them think_  
_ There's no place else_  
_ You'd rather be._

_ You're always on display_  
_ For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_ Don't you know by now,_  
_ You can't turn back_  
_ Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_ And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_ Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_ And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_ So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._  
_ You'll go out in style._

_ If you let me I could,_  
_ I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_ Set restrictions, separate from the world._  
_ The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_ Just blame the limelight._

_ Don't look up_  
_ Just let them think_  
_ There's no place else_  
_ You'd rather be._

_ And now you can't turn back_  
_ Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_ And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_ Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_ And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_ So smile._

_ Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_ With every breath that you breathe in_  
_ Just breathe it in._  
_ Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_ You do all this big talking_  
_ So now let's see you walk it._  
_ I said let's see you walk it._

_ Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_ You do all this big talking_  
_ So now let's see you walk it._  
_ I said let's see you walk it._

_ And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_ Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_ And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_ Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_ 'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_ You'll go out in style._

More cheers. Whistles. My confidence was boosted.

Fang and I traded places.

More cheers. Mostly girls.

Idiots.

Fang signaled for us to start playing. It was his new song. I'd never heard it before. He just taught me my part. Iggy says the song's about me.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_ Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_ I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_ I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_ But hold your breath_  
_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I wont live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ You're impossible to find_

_ This is not what I intended_  
_ I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_ You always thought that I was stronger_  
_ I may have failed_  
_ But I have loved you from the start_  
_ Oh_

_ But hold your breath_  
_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I wont live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ It's impossible_

_ So breathe in so deep_  
_ Breathe me in_  
_ I'm yours to keep_  
_ And hold onto your words_  
_ Cause talk is cheap_  
_ And remember me tonight_  
_ When your asleep_

_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I wont live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_ Over again_  
_ Don't make me change my mind_  
_ Or I wont live to see another day_  
_ I swear it's true_  
_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_ You're impossible to find _

I went off stage to grab another microphone.

"That song was for someone very important to me."

I returned and his eyes found mine. We held each others gazes until Iggy cleared his throat.

We started. The final song.

_This time, we've got a first class motive._  
_ We should start. _  
_ I wrote it long ago and never wrote it off. _  
_ Try and we might, don't and..._

_ Let's take this outside _  
_ So I can make another scene. _  
_ I'll burn it on you, burn every bit of energy. _  
_ Dare to resist it. Dare to be irresistible. _  
_ I'd like to keep you right here always and forever. _  
_ Uncomplicated, we both know I can be unpredictable. _  
_ I'll keep this from ever getting old. _  
_ Erase vertigo. I'm not far from home._

_ I am gonna go for a run across countries I have begged to drive up. _  
_ If it wasn't obvious enough, you are invited to come._

_ This time, we've got a first class motive. _  
_ We should start. _  
_ I wrote it long ago and never wrote it off. _  
_ Try and we might, don't and, we will never know._  
_ (WE WILL NEVER KNOW!)_

_ Let's take this outside _  
_ So I can make another scene. _  
_ I'll burn it on you, burn every bit of energy. _  
_ Dare to resist it. Dare to be irresistible. _  
_ I'd like to keep you right here always and forever. _  
_ If we can keep on the communication _  
_ We'll determine our fate and our whole situation. _  
_ This song will end but it can start again, and so can we. _  
_ Erase vertigo. Don't be so careful._

_ I am gonna go for a run across countries I have begged to drive up. _  
_ If it wasn't obvious enough, you are invited to come._

_ This time, we've got a first class motive. _  
_ We should start. _  
_ I wrote it long ago and never wrote it off. _  
_ Try and we might, don't and, we will never know._

_ Take a risk, come take it on me, believe I'm a sure thing. _  
_ All or nothing now and I would not trade you for anything!_

_ (Just get me) back to where I can watch you sleep and then, _  
_ (Where I can) feel comfortable in my own skin. _  
_ (Heaven knows) no one else can do that for me._

_ This time, we've got a first class motive. _  
_ We should start! _  
_ I wrote it long ago and never wrote it off. _  
_ Try and we might, don't and, we will never know._

_ This time, we've got a first class motive. _  
_ We should start. _  
_ I wrote it long ago and never wrote it off. _  
_ Try and we might, don't and_

_ (Try and we might) _  
_ But don't forget December._  
_ (Try and we might) _  
_ It was only ashes anyway. _  
_ (Try and we might) _  
_ That night was me and the moon._  
_ (Try and we might) _  
_ Don't and we will never know._

The manager came up and got the crowd's attention.

"Thanks for coming. Next week the bands will be here and a winner will be announced. Goodnight."

We packed up out stuff and left.

"That was so amazing! Your guys are totally gunna win! Why wouldn't you? Right, Ells? Oh! Mom's here. Fang, you comin'? Oh! Right, you're going to dinner at Max's. Forgot." Dr. M beeped her horn, saving us from motormouth Nudge.

"Bye." Iggy and Gazzy walked away. Angel behind them, keeping a safe distance from Gazzy. He was called that for a reason.

"Did you drive?"

"No, mom dropped me off. We might have to wait a while for her."

"While, we're sitting her, what do you want for your birthday?" I shrugged.

Honestly, I forgot my birthday was coming up.

A thoughtful look came onto his face. He was thinking of what to get me.

Mom pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late. Ari was giving me a lecture on cooking." Mom couldn't cook. Neither could I.

"How were auditions?"

"Amazing." Fang and I said at the same time.

This made me think back to my conversation with mom last night.

Flashback-

"Mom... How do you know... if you're in love."

She looked kinda surprised, but like she knew this were coming, somehow.

"Well, when you're together... you feel whole."

"Mom, I think I love Fang."

"Listen to your heart, sweety."

End-

The problem is, I don't know what my heart is saying.

* * *

**Okay!**

**R&R  
**


End file.
